walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Carl Grimes (Serial TV)
Carl Grimes - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu The Walking Dead. Ocalały z apokalipsy, syn Ricka i Lori Grimes. Po wybuchy epidemii, przekonany, że jego ojciec nie żyje, z matką i przyjacielem rodziny, Shanem Walshem, próbuje dotrzeć do obozu uchodźców w Atlancie. Charakterystyka Carl to przeciętnej budowy nastolatek o niebieskich oczach, brązowych, dłuższych włosach i lekko piegowatej twarzy. Przez postępujące sezony można zauważyć, że dojrzewa nie tylko fizycznie ale też emocjonalnie i intelektualnie. W pierwszym sezonie, Carl przedstawiany jest jako nieśmiały, cichy chłopiec. Komfortowo czuje się tylko w towarzystwie rodziców i trzech członków grupy obdarzonych przez niego sympatią - Shane'em, Dale'em, oraz przyjaciółką w podobnym wieku Sophią. Carla, jako młodego chłopca, przeraża wygląd ówczesnego świata, dlatego szuka poczucia bezpieczeństwa u swoich rodziców. Ukazane jest również, że jest wierzący (gdy Lori prosi go by odmówił swoją codzienną modlitwę). W sezonie drugim Carl zachowuję swoją nieśmiałość, ale rozwija się w nim zalążek odwagi i wydaję się jakby przyzwyczajony do rzeczywistości, która coraz mniej go przeraża. Chce aktywniej uczestniczyć w życiu grupy i być pomocnym. Podobnie jak większość nastolatków jest czasem nieposłuszny i zbuntowany. Po postrzeleniu Carl chce udowodnić swoją niezależność i dojrzałość. Po tym jak Sophia, z którą wiązała go widoczna sympatia, zostaje znaleziona martwa w stodole widać, że Carl staje się bardziej oschły i obojętny, czasem wręcz opryskliwy. Po śmierci Dale'a, Carl jest dotknięty wielkim poczuciem winy. Obiecuje sobie, że nie dotknie więcej broni. Aż do czasu gdy jego ojciec mówi mu, że śmierć starca stała się dla Carla lekcją, że w obecnym świecie jeśli chcę się przetrwać, nie wolno patrzeć na podziały takie jak dziecko - dorosły. Carl przełamuje się, i trenuje wraz z Shane'em na strzelnicy. W trzecim sezonie jego umiejętności taktyczne oraz umiejętność obsługi broni palnej rozwijają się. Nie jest już nieśmiałym chłopcem, wykazuje się większą dojrzałością i wyklucza większość zajęć przeznaczonych dla dzieci. Po śmierci jego matki, która odciska znaczące piętno na jego psychice, Carl przechodzi stadium depresji. Znów staje się chłodny i obojętny. W wyniku tego Carl ciągle się doskonali, jest odważny i stara się pomagać ludziom, nawet ryzykując swoim życiem. W czwartym sezonie staję się spokojniejszy, pogodzony z dotychczasowymi zdarzeniami. Pomimo jego niefrasobliwej osobowości,wciąż zachowuje swój bardziej poważny i realistyczny punkt widzenia na świat, np tak jak wtedy, gdy karcił Lizzie za nazywanie szwędaczy imionami i wierzenie, że nie różnią się wcale od żywych ludzi. Dojrzałość Carla pozwala mu zdobyć jego własną broń, którą przyjmuje z honorem starając się nie nadwyrężyć zaufania jego ojca - Ricka. Przed apokalipsą King County, Georgia Carl był normalnym dwunastolatkiem, mieszkał z rodzicami w King County w stanie Georgia, gdzie uczęszczał do szkoły podstawowej. Pewnego ranka chłopiec jest świadkiem kłótni rodziców, głównym tematem jest to, czy Rick kocha rodzinę. Tego samego dnia po tym, jak kończy szkołę Lori przychodzi do niego i informuje, że jego ojciec został postrzelony i zapadł w śpiączkę. Carl chciał również oddać krew dla ojca, ponieważ mają tą samą grupę. Po apokalipsie Sezon 1 "Days Gone Bye" Kiedy Apokalipsa się zaczęła, Carl i Lori byli w swoim domu. Shane Walsh, najlepszy przyjaciel Ricka i jeden z ocalałych zabiera ich do Atlanty, miejsca które rzekomo wolne jest od szwendaczy. Mężczyzna wkrótce po tym oznajmia Grimes'om, że Rick nie żyje. Gdy okazuje się, że Atlanta zostaje opanowana, schronienie znajdują w obozie niedaleko stolicy. Carl szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z Sophią, dziewczynką w jego wieku, z którą często bawi się podczas pobytu w obozie. Gdy jego mama jest zła, ponieważ Shane zabrania jej udać się do Atlanty i rozstawić znaki ostrzegawcze, ona odchodzi. Pod koniec odcinka Carla widzimy na zdjęciu w samochodzie Ricka. "Guts" W tym odcinku Carl nie jest widoczny zbyt długo. Kręci się po obozie z matką, widać że jest smutny z wiadomości o rzekomej śmierci ojca. Spędza dużo czasu z Shane'em, swoją matką, i Sophią. "Tell It to the Frogs" Carl występuje w pierwszych minutach, jest widocznie zirytowany, bowiem Lori go strzyże. Shane obliguje z chłopcem, i w żartobliwy sposób mówi mu: „''Jeśli myślisz, że to jest złe, poczekaj aż zaczniesz się golić. To dopiero szczypie. Nadejdzie taki dzień, że zatęsknisz za strzyżeniem u mamusi. Powiem co coś. Przejdź przez to z męską godnością, a jutro nauczę cię, jak łowić żaby''”, co bawi chłopca. Wkrótce on i reszta grupy słyszą alarm samochodu, którym nadjeżdża Glenn Rhee, wszyscy przyglądają się temu z rozwagą. Morales spotyka się ze swoją rodziną, a stojący na uboczu Carl płacze myśląc, że nigdy nie zobaczy już swojego ojca, Lori próbuje go pocieszyć. Gdy Rick wychodzi z vana, Carl zauważa go i biegnie do niego ze łzami w oczach, Rick natychmiast go obejmuje. Później w nocy, Carl siedzi wraz z całą grupą przy ognisku, i słucha opowieści Ricka. Następnego dnia chłopiec krzykiem nawołuje swoich rodziców, zauważając sztywnego konsumującego jelenia. Wydaje się, że zrozumiał fakt, iż jego ojciec musi wrócić po Merle'a. Po wyjeździe mężczyzny, Lori przychodzi do jego namiotu i stara się go pocieszyć. Mówi mu, że z Rickiem będzie wszystko w porządku pomimo tego, że sama trochę się martwi. Carl odpowiada jej: „''Mamo, pomyśl. Wszystko, co go spotkało, nie zdołało go zabić.”. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy, jak Shane uczy Carla łapania żab. Wkrótce potem Lori każe trzymać się chłopcu z daleka od Shane'a i nie słuchać tego co mówi, ponieważ to on okłamał ich mówiąc, że Rick nie żyje. "Vatos" Carla widzimy podczas rozmowy przetrwałych w obozie. Będąc pod wrażeniem zdolności rybackich Amy i Andrei, Carl pyta je, czy mogłyby nauczyć go łowienia ryb. W późniejszym czasie wraz z grupą udaje się do Jima aby sprawdzić, co jest powodem jego dziwnego zachowania, jakim bez wątpienia było nieuzasadnione kopanie dziur. Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Carl przyłącza się do ogniska, niestety zostają zaatakowani przez szwendaczy, którzy zabijają wielu ich towarzyszy. Carlowi udaje się przetrwać atak, a gdy Rick wraca z torbą broni obejmuje go z płaczem. "Wildfire" Tuż po ataku zombie, Carla widzimy stojącego na uboczu. Nadal wygląda na smutnego tym, że ojciec go opuścił, pyta więc Ricka, czy teraz, gdy są razem, są bezpieczni, na co on odpowiada: „''Nigdy was już nie zostawię, obiecuję. Nigdy. Teraz daj mi szansę porozmawiać z mamą o pewnych sprawach, dobrze?”. Carl dołącza się do grupy, gdy oni omawiają plan udania się do Centrum Chorób. Żegna się z rodziną Moralesa i wyrusza. Widoczny jest pod koniec odcinka, stojąc przed zabezpieczonym budynkiem laboratorium. "TS-19" Carl wchodzi do Centrum Chorób wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami. Oddaje próbkę krwi, wkrótce po tym radośnie spędza czas z innymi ocalałymi podczas sytego posiłku. Ze względu na prośby na napicie się alkoholu, Carl kosztuje wina, z niesmakiem biorąc łyk. Widać później, że gra z Sophią w warcaby, następnie udaje się do łóżka. W końcu Dr. Jenner informuje ich o tym, że paliwo w zbiornikach kończy się, w wyniku czego budynek wkrótce wybuchnie; słysząc to Carl płacze, widoczne jest że nie chce umierać. W końcu Edwin pozwala grupie odejść, wszyscy uciekają do vana Dale'a obserwując, jak budynek Centrum Chorób wybucha. Kierują się w kierunku Fort Benning. Sezon 2 "What Lies Ahead" Carl po raz pierwszy widoczny jest w samochodzie wraz z Rickiem, Lori, Carol i Sophią. Lori wspomina ich przeszłość, i mówi, że gdy był jeszcze malcem, zabrali go na wycieczkę do Wielkiego Kanionu. Śmiali się także z tego, że Carl wówczas niemożliwie wiele wymiotował. Mówi on też, że chciałby zobaczyć Wielki Kanion jeszcze raz. Chłopca widzimy później, gdy wraz z ocalałymi towarzyszami zbiera zapasy z porzuconych aut. Gdy do grupy zbliża się stado zombie, Carl chowa się pod jednym z nich, wyraźnie wystraszony, jednak znajdujący się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej Rick próbuje go uspokoić. Sophia przy próbie wyjścia na ulicę zostaje zauważona przez dwóch szwendaczy; próbując przed nimi uciec, biegnie w stronę lasu. Po tym jak stado przechodzi, Carl w jednym z samochodów znajduje zestaw noży, które Shane nakazuje mu zanieść do Dale'a. Później Carl i większość grupy udaje się na poszukiwanie Sophii; gdy odnajdują kościół, postanawiają się rozdzielić. Daryl prowadzi swoich towarzyszy w stronę międzystanowej autostrady, z kolei Shane i Rick postanawiają kontynuować szukanie Sophii. Carl pyta taty, czy mógłby pomóc, ponieważ była ona jego przyjaciółką, na co on przystaje. Cała trójka napotyka w lesie jelenia. Shane chce go zastrzelić, Rick jednak go powstrzymuje, a zafascynowany tym widokiem Carl powoli zbliża się do zwierzęcia. Spokojna i szczęśliwa chwila zostaje przerwana przez wystrzał. Zarówno jeleń, jak i chłopiec zostają powaleni. Carl opada na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Gdy Rick podbiega do syna widać, że kula przeszła na wylot przez zwierzę, raniąc też dziecko. "Bloodletting" Podczas retrospekcji na początku odcinka, Carl jak każde normalne dziecko w swoim wieku uczęszczał do szkoły. Gdy podchodzi do matki, która czeka na niego przed budynkiem, dowiaduje się od niej że jego ojciec po postrzale jest w stanie krytycznym w szpitalu. Zaczyna płakać i przytula ją, a stojący na uboczu Shane obserwuje to. Po powrocie do czasu rzeczywistych wydarzeń, jest niesiony przez swojego ojca. Rick pędem biegnie na farmę Hershela Greene, człowieka, który według słów Otisa mógł pomóc Carlowi. Po długim biegu, Rick z nieprzytomnym synem w ramionach wreszcie zauważa dom. Kładzie później syna na łóżku, a Hershel po sprawdzeniu pulsu oznajmia, że żyje, nieprzytomny jest głównie ze względu na utratę krwi i tramu. Niestety budzi się, gdy Hershel wykonuje operację wyciągnięcia kuli z jego ciała. On krzyczy z bólu i płacze, Rick nakazuje starcowi przestać mówiąc, że go zabije, ale Carl w końcu mdleje. Rick oddaje krew dla swojego syna, ponieważ mają tą samą grupę. "Save the Last One" "Cherokee Rose" "Chupacabra" "Secrets" "Pretty Much Dead Already" "Nebraska" "Triggerfinger" "18 Miles Out" "Judge, Jury, Executioner" "Better Angels" "Beside the Dying Fire" Broni farmy rodziny Green. Na prośbę ojca podpala stodołe na tej samej farmie. Dzięki temu on i Rick mogą uciec przed zombie. Strzela i zabija do przemienionego w zombie Shane'a. Sezon 3 "Seed" "Sick" "Killer Within" Pomaga w obronie więzienia. Potem podczas porodu Lori pożycza nóż Maggie dzięki któremu zostaje wykonane cesarkie cięcie. "Say the Word" "Hounded" "When the Dead Come Knocking" "Made to Suffer" "The Suicide King" "Home" "I Ain't a Judas" "Clear" "Arrow on the Doorpost" "This Sorrowful Life" "Welcome to the Tombs" Sezon 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" "Infected" "Isolation" "Internment" "Dead Weight" "Too Far Gone" "After" "Claimed" "Us" "A" Sezon 5 "No Sanctuary" "Strangers" "Four Walls and a Roof" Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Carla: *Dale (pośrednio przyczynił się do jego śmierci) *Shane Walsh (zombie) *Lori Grimes(przed przemianą w zombie) *Jody *Joe Sr. *co najmniej jeden członek milicji Gubernatora *przynajmniej jeden wilk *Deana(Zombie,caused) *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Rick Grimes Rick całkowicie kocha swojego syna, Carla, i zrobi wszystko, aby był bezpieczny. Pragnie ochronić go przed obecnym światem, pokazuje to na przykład wtedy, kiedy przekonuje Carla, że Sophia przebywa w lesie. Zmienia się to jednak, gdy Rick zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego syn musi się obronić, a jeśli będzie odcięty od świata, nie da rady przetrwać. Uczy go używania broni palnej i stara się go przygotować na moment, w którym zabraknie mu obojga rodziców. Zaufanie Carla do Ricka słabnie na jakiś czas w chwili, kiedy ten dowiaduje się o śmierci Shane'a z rąk ojca. W momencie ucieczki z farmy, wydaje się być wyraźnie zdenerwowany tą wiadomością. W trakcie upływu czas pomiędzy 2, a 3 sezonem relacja Carla i jego ojca wraca do normy. Okazuje się także dobrze wyćwiczony przez ojca, kiedy ten pozwala mu brać udział w walce z zimnymi, nakazuje mu także strzec grupy. Rick nadal jednak chce zapewnić synowi bezpieczeństwo i siłę, co zauważamy w pierwszym odcinku sezonu 3, gdy to Carl zamierza spożyć karmę dla psów. Ojciec zatrzymuje go, wyraźnie sfrustrowany faktem, że Carl posunął się do takiego kroku. Wraz z dbaniem o jego zdrowie fizyczne, Rick wykazuje także troskę o psychikę syna. Kiedy po śmierci Lori dowiaduje się, że chłopiec zmuszony był strzelić w jej głowę obserwuje go uważnie. Rick pociesza go mówiąc, że zrobił to, co było konieczne. W późniejszym czasie Carl widzi kłopoty ze zdrowiem psychicznym swojego taty. Rick odsuwa się od Carla, stawiając śmierć Lori na pierwszym miejscu. To w połączeniu z brutalnym światem i Gubernatorem sprawia, że Carl staje się coraz bardziej chłodny, w efekcie zabijając nastolatka. Gdy Rick dowiaduje się o tym jest zszokowany i zmartwiony. Daje ludziom z Woodbury nadzieję, a swojemu synowi stara się przywrócić poczucie normalności. W trakcie upływu czasu pomiędzy 3 a 4 sezonem Rick skupia się przede wszystkim na budowaniu relacji z synem. Zabrał jego broń i dał mu obowiązki, aby ten przez chwilę poczuł, że ten świat nie jest tak brutalny. Carl tak jak i jego ojciec staje się rolnikiem. Stara się być ponownie normalnym dzieckiem, rozumie troskę Ricka. Kocha swojego tatę, stara się być dobrym chłopcem słuchając jego rad, wydaje się że czytając komiksy, znowu chce być dzieckiem. Wciąż jednak prosi o swój pistolet, jednak Rick odmawia mu oddania broni. Kiedy jednak policjant uświadamia sobie, że nic nie będzie takie jak wcześniej postanawia mu ją oddać. Widać, że Rick ufa swojemu synowi, w momencie gdy podaje mu karabin szturmowy M4A1 i wybija tłum zombie u boku potomka. Po ostatnim ataku na więzienie, pomimo chaosu Rick odnajduje Carla. We dwoje poszukują Judith, jednak zauważają jej nosidełko bez dziecka w środku. Myśląc, że nie żyje zaczynają płakać, a Carl wyładowuje swoją frustrację na zbliżającym się zimnym. Rick zatrzymuje go, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że muszą natychmiast uciec z więzienia. We dwoje opuszczają swoje dawne schronienie nie odwracając się, i nie patrzą, jak zostaje ono zniszczone. Po drugim ataku na więzienie Gubernatora Carl złości się na ojca, że nie zapewnił ochrony ocalałym, a także nie docenił zdolności syna. Pod koniec odcinka "After" Carl poprawia swoje relacje z Rickiem, i dochodzi do wniosku, że był w błędzie myśląc, że bez taty poradzi sobie lepiej. Lori Grimes Pierworodne dziecko Lori i jednocześnie jej jedyny syn, zaciekle go broniła. Oprócz własnych wysiłków, podczas których starała się zapewnić Carlowi bezpieczeństwo, powoływała się też na innych członków grupy. Gdy Ricka nie ma czuje ulgę, że Shane postanowił zastąpić go w roli ojca dla Carla. Głównym postanowieniem kobiety było zachowanie niewinności chłopca w świecie, który z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej ponury i chłodny. Jednak zdała sobie sprawę że Rick miał rację, że jej starania nie zdadzą się na nic. Kiedy umierała, poprosiła syna, aby się nie bał, powiedziała mu też że jest odważny, silny i mądry. Dała mu też radę mówiąc, że powinien robić to, co uważa za słuszne, nie wątpiąc w swoje decyzje. Bała się, że może on stać się potworem. Kiedy matka umiera, Carl wspomina przeszłość i ubolewa nad wszystkimi pyskówkami, które wypowiedział w jej stronę. Podczas podróży do King County po karabiny, Carl postanawia udać się po zdjęcie matki sądząc, że Judith kiedyś będzie chciała wiedzieć, jak wyglądała Lori. Uśmiecha się, kiedy patrzy na fotografię. Judith Grimes Carl stara się ochronić swoją małą siostrę. Był obecny podczas jej narodzin, a nawet wielokrotnie wymyślał dla niej imię. Kiedy Rick odciąga syna na bok i instruuje, co powinien robić podczas jego nieobecności, Carl prosi, żeby nazwali małą. Sugeruje, że powinni nazwać ją na cześć jego nauczycielki, pani Judith Miller, na co Rick przystaje. Postanawia także zdobyć zdjęcie matki, mając nadzieję, że dziewczynka kiedyś będzie chciała dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądała Lori. Podczas poszukiwania dziecka wraz z Rickiem, oboje natrafiają na zakrwawione, puste nosidełko. Myśląc, że nie żyje wyładowuje swoją agresję na znajdującym się obok zombie. To wydarzenie bardzo nim wstrząsnęło. Shane Walsh Shane i Carl zaprzyjaźnili się podczas pobytu w obozie nieopodal Atlanty. Shane stara się zastąpić chłopcu ojca. Bawił się z nim. Po przyjeździe Ricka zaczęli spędzać razem mniej czasu, a ich relacja ograniczała się do zwykłych grupowych interakcji. Pomimo tego nadal chce go chronić, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest synem Lori. Shane jest pierwszą osobą, z którą Carl dzieli się swoim poczuciem winy dotyczącym śmierci Dale'a. Mężczyzna oddaje mu z powrotem broń, którą ukradł i mówi, że potrzebuje jej, aby móc się ochronić. W przeciwieństwie do reszty grupy Carl nadal postrzegał Shane'a jako dobrego, godnego zaufania człowieka, a gdy Rick zawiadomił wszystkich, że go zabił, chłopiec był zszokowany i wyraźnie zasmucony. Glenn Rhee Carl i Glenn stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi podczas pobytu w obozie w Atlancie. W miarę upływu czasu pomiędzy tą dwójką utworzyło się coś na kształt braterskiej więzi. Parokrotnie Glenn dba o niego dla Ricka i Lori, troszczy się także o jego dobre samopoczucie. Omawiając plan związany z Gubernatorem, Glenn prosi Carla o pomoc podczas poszukiwań naruszeń w murach więzienia. Carl jest widocznie uradowany na widok Glenn'a wracającego z Woodbury. Daryl Dixon Carl i Daryl nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze w obozie w Atlancie, ale wraz z biegiem czasu ich relacja się poprawia. Po śmierci Lori to Daryl pocieszał Carla, bo jego własny ojciec nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Opowiedział mu historię o tym, jak stracił swoją matkę, i spróbował sprawić, żeby Carl się otworzył. Daryl obserwował Carla po śmierci jego mamy i stwierdził, że jest on trudnym dzieckiem. Podczas ataku Gubernatora Carl mówi Darylowi, że jest w stanie zastrzelić mężczyznę, jednak on przekonuje go, że powinien dać Rickowi negocjować i nie rozpoczynać strzelaniny. Merle Dixon Carl i Merle nie mają dobrych relacji podczas pobytu w obozie w Atlancie. Chłopiec powiedział ojcu, że nie chce, aby ten wracał po mężczyznę i torbę z bronią. Kiedy Merle dołącza do grupy Rick'a w więzieniu, bierze udział w zgromadzeniu, podczas którego Merle wyraża chęć zaatakowania Gubernatora. Kiedy Glenn i Merle pokłócili się o to, jakie decyzje podejmuje Rick jako lider, Carl pokazał swój wstręt do komentarzy Merle'a względem ojca. Merle wydawał się nie wykazać żadnego zrozumienia na wieść, że chłopiec zmuszony był zastrzelić własną matkę. Po zabiciu przez Gubernatora Merle był jedną z osób, które wymienił Carl, wytykając ojcu jego porażkę jako lidera. Nie wiadomo czy Carl wziął go po prostu za przykład. Być może podziwiał go za to, że Merle sam zabił wielu ludzi Gubernatora, i prawie Philipa, a może zaakceptował go jako członka grupy. Andrea Carl i Andrea mieli dobre stosunki. Andrea upodobała sobie Carla i często opiekowała się nim oraz innymi dziećmi podczas pobytu w Atlancie. Kiedy chłopiec widzi jej umiejętności wędkarskie prosi ją, aby go ich nauczyła. Po odłączeniu się od grupy na wiele miesięcy Andrea była wyraźnie szczęśliwa, widząc go całego, z szokiem przyjmuje także wieść o śmierci Lori. W jej ostatnich chwilach Andrea pyta, czy z Carlem wszystko w porządku po nieudanym ataku Gubernatora na więzienie. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że żyje, wydaje się, że odczuwa ulgę. Amy Carl i Amy byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Amy troszczyła się o Carla, często opiekowała się nim oraz innymi dziećmi podczas pobytu w obozie w Atlancie. Gdy chłopiec dostrzega jak dobrze potrafi ona wędkować prosi, aby go nauczyła, na co ona przystaje. W momencie kiedy Amy umiera Carl jest wyraźnie zasmucony i płacze. Później Carl sugeruje, żeby nazwać jego nowo narodzoną siostrę imieniem Amy, co pokazuje, że wciąż o niej pamięta. Carol Peletier Często można obserwować, że Carol troszczy się nie tylko o Sophię, lecz o Carla również. Kiedy Carl zostaje postrzelony przez Otisa podczas polowania ona bardzo się o niego martwi (chociaż stan jej córki wciąż jest nieznany). Widać że odczuła ulgę, gdy dowiedziała się, że z chłopcem wszystko w porządku. Po odkryciu przemienionej Sophii, pomiędzy Carlem a Carol na krótko wybucha spór; kiedy Carol widzi chłopca przy grobie swojej córki podchodzi do niego i mówi, że Sophia jest teraz w niebie; on gardzi nią i mówi, że Bóg nie istnieje, a życia po śmierci nie ma, a jeśli Carol w to wierzy, to jest idiotką. Chociaż Carol i Carl rzadko rozmawiają wspólnie w 3 sezonie, wydaje się, że ta sprzeczka odeszła w zapomnienie. W "The Suicide King" Carol i Carl czuwają przy bramie czekając na powrót Rick'a. Rozmawiają wówczas o życiu przez apokalipsą i porównują je do obecnych warunków. Carol wówczas mówi chłopcu, że Lori byłaby z niego dumna. Sophia Peletier Carl był najbliższym przyjacielem Sophii. Poznali się, gdy Shane i Lori znaleźli rodzinę Peletier podczas bombardowania Atlanty. Ponieważ obie grupy przyłączyły się do obozu ocalałych, spędzali razem dużo czasu. Grali i uczyli się wspólnie, a także mieszkali obok siebie, w końcu stając się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy dziewczynka zaginęła Carl wielokrotnie wyrażał swoje zaniepokojenie. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ją odnaleźć i przyprowadzić z powrotem. Wiadomość o jej śmierci mocno nim wstrząsnęła, stał się cyniczny i chłodny. Kiedy Lori zachodzi w ciążę, on najpierw proponuje aby nazwać dziecko Sophią. Chce przez to uczcić jej pamięć. Ed Peletier Carl i Ed nie dogadują się dobrze podczas wspólnego pobytu w obozie w Atlancie. Na autostradzie mężczyzna skarcił Carol, kiedy ta prówała dać chłopcu trochę jedzenia. Ich relacja nie jest zbyt mocno znana, ale można przypuszczać że Carl nie lubił Eda za jego nadużywanie pozycji dominującej, i starał się trzymać od niego z daleka. T-Dog Carl i T-Dog zaprzyjaźnili się już w obozie w Atlancie. W miarę upływu czasu pomiędzy nimi nawiązała się braterska więź. Parokrotnie T-Dog troszczył się o Carla, dbając również o jego dobre samopoczucie. Carl i T-Dog potrafili ze sobą współpracować, wspólnie zbierali zapasy a także oczyszczali więzienie. Carl był zasmucony jego śmiercią i powiedział ojcu, że T-Dog wciąż by żył, gdyby on zabił Andrew'a. Dale Hovarth Carl i Dale byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi w obozie w Atlancie. Kilkakrotnie Dale na prośbę Lori i Ricka troszczy się o chłopca, dba o niego, a nawet daje mu porady w wielu kwestiach. Carl był skruszony i zasmucony, kiedy spowodował śmierć staruszka. Mówi Shane'owi, że Dale wciąż by żył. gdyby on zabił uwolnionego z błota sztywnego, zamiast uciekać. Jim Carl i Jim są dobrymi przyjaciółmi w obozie w Atlancie. Mężczyzna przeprasza Carla za kopanie dziur bez wyraźnego powodu i mówi, że jest mu przykro iż wystraszył chłopca. Jim mówi mu także, że nie powinien bać się o swojego tatę i zapewnia, że Rick wróci cały i zdrowy. Po tej rozmowie Jim mówi Lori, że ma o niego dbać, co pokazuje, że mężczyźnie na nim zależało. Carl był wyraźnie zasmucony, kiedy grupa na życzenie Jima zostawiła go na drodze, pozwalając mu się przemienić. Jacqui Carl i Jacqui zaprzyjaźnili się w obozie w Atlancie. Kilkakrotnie Jacqui ma oko na małego Grimes'a, a także dba o jego dobre samopoczucie. Podczas kolacji w CDC, Carl pije odrobinę wina i stwierdza, że jest okropne w smaku, czym rozbawia wszystkich, w tym Jacqui. Carl jest zasmucony, kiedy kobieta postanawia popełnić samobójstwo zostając u boku Jenner'a, jednak rozumie jej decyzję. Wiele miesięcy później Carl proponuje nazwać swoją nowo narodzoną siostrzyczkę Jacqui, co oznacza, że nadal o niej pamięta. Morales Carl i Morales podczas pobytu w obozie w Atlancie zaprzyjaźnili się. Kilkakrotnie Morales dba o Carla, a także troszczy się o jego dobre samopoczucie. Morales oferuje również Lori i jej synowi trochę ryb, które złowiły dla niego Andrea i Amy. Carl ze smutkiem przyjmuje wiadomość o wyjeździe rodziny Moralesa z obozu, żegna ich z zaszklonymi oczami. Miranda Morales Carl i Miranda mają bardzo dobre relacje w obozie w Atlancie, są przyjaciółmi. Parokrotnie Miranda dba o Carla, a także troszczy się o jego dobre samopoczucie. Carl ze smutkiem przyjmuje wiadomość o wyjeździe rodziny Moralesa z obozu, żegna ich z zaszklonymi oczami. Louis Morales Carl i Louis zaprzyjaźnili się podczas pobytu w obozie w Atlancie, często widziani są, gdy razem się bawią. Carl był zasmucony, kiedy rodzina Morales postanowiła odjechać, i żegna się z nimi ze łzami w oczach Eliza Morales Carl przyjaźnił się z Elizą, często widziani byli podczas wspólnej zabawy. Carl ze smutkiem przyjąć wieść o wyjeździe rodziny Elizy z obozu, a gdy odjeżdżają, nie potrafi powstrzymać łez. Hershel Greene Hershela i Carla łączy przyjaźń, Hershel troszczy się o Carla podczas ich pobytu na farmie, a także w więzieniu. Mężczyzna wykonuje operację ratującą życie chłopca po tym, jak został on przypadkowo postrzelony przez Otisa. Carl w późniejszym czasie odwdzięcza się przynosząc lekarstwa które są potrzebne Hershelowi po odcięciu jego nogi. Kiedy Hershel odzyskuje przytomność i jest w stanie poruszać się na kulach, Carl żartobliwie namawia go do wyścigu. Staruszek jest w szoku, kiedy Carl zabija Jody'ego, chociaż nastolatek odłożył broń. Informuje Ricka, że do tego zabójstwa doszło z zimną krwią i wyraża otwarcie swoje zaniepokojenie stanem psychicznym Carla. Później jednak uznaje, że dawna osobowość Carla "wróciła". Carl oferuje pomoc Hershelowi podczas zbierania ziół w lesie. Tuż po tym, jak Hershel zostaje zamordowany przez Gubernatora Carla przepełnia wściekłość i furia. Traktował bowiem Hershela prawie tak, jak własnego ojca. Maggie Grene Maggie przyjaźni się z Carlem i wyraźnie się o niego troszczy. Była zmartwiona raną postrzałową Carla i miała nadzieję, że przeżyje ten wypadek. Maggie dogląda go podczas pobytu na farmie i w więzieniu, jest wdzięczna kiedy zdobywa lekarstwa dla Hershela. Maggie prosi o pomoc chłopca, kiedy wykonuje na Lori cesarskie cięcie, udaje im się wyciągnąć dziecko, jednak matka umiera z powodu utraty krwi. Podczas próby wyjścia Carl mówi Maggie, że nie zamierza pozwolić Lori reanimować, i strzela jej w głowę. Kobieta w milczeniu obserwuje, jak chłopak w ciszy mija ją, jest zszokowana jego dojrzałością. Carl jest wyraźnie szczęśliwy widząc, że Maggie wraca z Woodbury. Beth Greene Beth i Carl widziani są wspólnie wiele razy. To może sugerować, że Carl zakochał się w Beth, chociaż ta jest od niego o cztery lata starsza. Widać to w odcinku "Seed", kiedy to Carl próbuje umieścić swoje rzeczy na górnym łóżku w celi dziewczyny. Hershel obserwując go pyta, czy czegoś szuka, na co on szybko odpowiada że upewnia się tylko, czy Beth jest bezpieczna. Kiedy Hershel patrzy na swoją córkę znacząco, ona wywraca oczami. Czasami Beth zachowuje się jak starsza siostra Carla, na przykład wtedy gdy karci go za pyskowanie matce, albo gdy pociesza go po śmierci Lori. W "Made to Suffer" gdy Axel stara się flirtować z Beth Carl wydaje się być wściekły i zazdrosny. Ilekroć Beth próbuje przeładować broń albo widoczni są wspólnie uzbrojeni, chłopiec instruuje ją. W odcinku "Home" gdy Gubernator atakuje więzienie Carl przebywa w bliskim otoczeniu Beth, podczas gdy inni toczą z nim walkę. Carl zawsze widziany jest w pobliżu dziewczyny kiedy miejsce ma coś niebezpiecznego, np. przy drugim ataku Gubernatora na więzienie. Ona i Judith to priorytety Carla do obrony, ponieważ są one najmłodsze i fizycznie najsłabsze z grupy. Otis Carl nigdy nie miał okazji spotkać Otisa, ponieważ po postrzeleniu przez niego był nieprzytomny. Mężczyzna czuł wyrzuty sumienia i zobowiązał się pomóc chłopcu, wyruszył na poszukiwanie materiałów medycznych, które uratowały mu życie. Shane stwierdził, że gdyby nie Otis, Carl by nie przeżył. Patricia Patricia i Carl byli przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Carl został postrzelony przez Otisa, ona pomaga w jego operacji, tym samym ratując mu życie. Kobieta troszczy się o Carla, i dba o jego dobre samopoczucie. Carl był zasmucony śmiercią Patricii, później proponuje nazwać swoją nowonarodzoną siostrę Patricią, co oznacza, że o niej pamięta. Michonne Początkowo Carl, tak jak i reszta grupy, jest nieufny w stosunku do Michonne. Jest zdenerwowany, kiedy Rick postanawia zabrać ją ze sobą do King County w poszukiwaniu broni. Później, kiedy Carl postanawia zabrać dla Judith łóżeczko, Michonne oferuje mu pomoc, co wydaje się go zdenerwować. Michonne w końcu zdobywa zaufanie Carla, kiedy pomaga mu zdobyć cenne dla niego zdjęcie, które przedstawia rodzinę Grimes: jego, Ricka i Lori. To sprawia, że Carl zaczyna szanować i doceniać Michonne, a w późniejszym czasie mówi tacie, że może ona być jednym z nich. To sprawia, że Rick pozwala jej zostać. Podczas przerwy między 3 i 4 sezonem wydaje się, że przyjaźń tej dwójki się umacnia, Michonne przywozi Carlowi komiksy ze swoich wypraw. Tak jak i jego ojciec Rick, Michonne pała sympatią do chłopca oraz szanuje go, zdając sobie sprawę z tego że to on jako pierwszy zaakceptował ją w grupie. Podczas pobytu w więzieniu cieszą się swoim towarzystwem. Rick w pewnym momencie podchodzi do Michonne i mówi jej, że nie może być jednocześnie ojcem i najlepszym przyjacielem, i oznajmia jej, że on (czyli Carl) jej potrzebuje. Michonne mówi także Carlowi, że miała syna, czego wcześniej nie wiedział nikt, nawet Andrea. Oscar Początkowo Carl jest nieufny i podejrzliwy wobec Oscara, ale wraz z upływem czasu akceptuje go jako członka grupy. Troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Carl jest zasmucony śmiercią Oscara i utrzymuje, że gdyby Michonne i zabrała ich do Woodbury, wciąż by żył. Axel Carl na początku jest nieufny i podejrzliwy w stosunku do Axela, ale w miarę upływu czasu chłopiec akceptuje go jako członka grupy. Wielokrotnie Axel próbuje flirtować z Beth, co sprawia,że Carl staje się zazdrosny. Pomimo tego Axel i Carl dogadują się dobrze i troszczą się o siebie, poza tym pomagają sobie wzajemnie podczas przygotowania na atak Gubernatora. Carl był zszokowany i zasmucony jego śmiercią. Tyreese Po usłyszeniu hałasów spowodowanych przez grupę Tyreese'a, Carl postanawia sprawdzić co się dzieje. Odnajduje ich i sprowadza w bezpieczne miejsce, jednak zamyka ich w pomieszczeniu, nie mając innego pomysłu, co z nimi zrobić. O ile Sasha jest zdenerwowana i żąda natychmiastowego wypuszczenia ich, Tyreese wstawia się za Carlem, mówi że to zrozumiałe, że chce ochronić swoją grupę. Carl wydaje się być rozwścieczony tym, że ojciec pozwolił Tyreese'owi dołączyć do ich grupy, jednak w miarę upływu czasu coraz lepiej się dogadują, a w końcu zaprzyjaźniają. Sasha Po usłyszeniu hałasów grupy Sashy, Carl pędzi w tamtą stronę. Pomaga im i prowadzi do bezpiecznego miejsca, jednak już po chwili zamyka ich w osobnym pomieszczeniu. Sasha jest wściekła, podchodzi do krat i żąda od chłopca natychmiastowego uwolnienia. Udaje jej się jednak uspokoić, gdy Tyreese ją o to prosi. Carl był później wściekły, iż Rick pozwolił Sashy przyłączyć się do grupy, ale z czasem się do siebie zbliżyli i zaprzyjaźnili. Karen Carl w pierwszej chwili był zły, kiedy Rick zdecydował się przyłączyć do grupy Karen i resztę ocalałych z Woodbury, ale po jakimś czasie on i kobieta zaczęli dogadywać się coraz lepiej, a w końcu zaprzyjaźnili. Lizzie Samuels Carl i Lizzie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ często spotykają się ze sobą i innymi dziećmi w więzieniu. Niestety, Carl krytykuje przekonania Lizzie, jakoby szwendacze wciąż byli ludźmi, i karci ją za jej pomysł, aby nadawać im imiona. Wykrzykuje, że zimni nie mają osobowości, bo są martwi; wszystko co robią, to jedzą ludzi. Z drugiej strony Lizzie tłumaczy Carlowi, że oni nie są nieżywi, tylko inni. Mika Samuels Carl i Mika są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, często spotykali się ze sobą i innymi dziećmi w więzieniu. Pomimo tego, Carl ostro reaguje na ich pomysł dotyczący nadawania zimnym imion, i zabrania im tego robić. Caleb Subramaniam Podczas pobytu w więzieniu Caleb i Carl są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, i uważają na siebie nawzajem. Wydaje się, że nie mają żadnych problemów i dogadują się ze sobą. Carl był zatroskany o Caleba, kiedy ten zachorował na grypę, i na każdy możliwy sposób starał się pomóc jemu i innym chorym członkom grupy. Bob Stookey Carl i Bob podczas pobytu w więzieniu stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, i pomagają sobie nawzajem. Wydaje się że w ich relacji nie ma żadnych spięć, dogadują się bez problemu. Kiedy mężczyzna i inni wracają z wyprawy, Carl jest uradowany i przekonuje Ricka, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Zach Carl i Zach są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Daryl mówi Rickowi, że wyrusza z Zachiem i innymi na wyprawę po zapasy, Carl odwraca się i wykazuje troskę o bezpieczeństwo Zacha. Reakcja Carla na wieść o jego śmierci nie jest znana, chociaż można przypuszczać, że nim wstrząsnęła. Patrick Randall Po spotkaniu Carla, Randall był dla niego bardzo miły i starał się wykorzystać jego niedojrzałość, aby móc uciec. Randall zapytał Carla, czy ten pomoże mu w ucieczce, i w zamian obiecał że jego grupa będzie dbała o niego, i o jego rodzinę. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana, kiedy do szopy wchodzą Andrea i Shane, wyrzucając z niej chłopca. Podczas egzekucji Randall'a Carl chciał móc na to patrzeć i zgodził się z Rickiem, że to dobry pomysł, co wskazuje na to że zaczął o nim myśleć jak o zagrożeniu dla grupy. Gubernator Carl nigdy nie rozmawiał z Philipem osobiście, ale widać, że ma do niego wielką urazę. Znienawidził go za zamordowanie Axela i Merle, i chciał go zabić. Kiedy Gubernator zaatakował więzienie po raz drugi, z mieszkańcami obozu Martineza jako towarzyszami, Carl mówi, że da radę zakończyć to wszystko jednym strzałem, co pokazuje że ma zamiar go zabić, ale Daryl rozmawia z nim i odwodzi go od tego pomysłu. Milton Mamet Pomimo faktu, że nigdy się nie spotkali, Milton martwi się o grupę Carla i traktuje ich jak dobrych ludzi, a nie wrogów. Wielokrotnie próbuje przekonać Philipa, aby oszczędził towarzyszy chłopca i zostawił ich w spokoju, jednak bezskutecznie. Zostaje ukarany za wsparcie grupy więzienia kiedy próbuje zabić swojego przyjaciela, Gubernatora, aby bronić mieszkańców więzienia i Andreę. Allen Kiedy Carl słyszy krzyki grupy Allena, biegnie sprawdzić co się dzieje. Ratuje ich z opresji, jednak nie wiedząc, co ma z nimi zrobić, zamyka ich w odrębnym pomieszczeniu i daje im dostęp do pożywienia i wody. Allen jednak nie odwdzięcza się i nie ma oporów przed zaatakowaniem więzienia. Ben Kiedy Carl słyszy krzyki grupy Bena, biegnie sprawdzić co się dzieje. Ratuje ich z opresji, jednak nie wiedząc, co ma z nimi zrobić, zamyka ich w odrębnym pomieszczeniu i daje im dostęp do pożywienia i wody. Ben jednak nie odwdzięcza się i postanawia towarzyszyć w ojcu w próbie odbicia więzienia. Wystąpił Ciekawostki *Rick i Carl mają taką samą grupę krwi A+. *Jako jedyny w serialu został dwa razy postrzelony i nadal żyje. *Carl urodził się przez cesarskie cięcie. *Pod względem wystąpień w odcinkach jest drugi w rankingu, pierwszy jest jego ojciec. *Carl jest jedną z pięciu postaci, które w serii uszkodziły sobie trwale wzrok; pozostałe cztery to jego komiksowy odpowiednik, komiksowy i serialowy Philip Blake i Kenny z gry wideo. *Jest jedną z czterech postaci, które wystąpiły w pierwszym odcinku i nadal żyją, pozostałe trzy to Rick, Glenn i Morgan. Porównania z komiksem * Komiksowy Carl jest młodszy od tego w serialu * W komiksie Carl zabił Shane'a, gdy ten był jeszcze człowiekiem, w serialu antagonista był już wtedy szwendaczem Zobacz również en:Carl Grimes (TV Series) de:Carl Grimes es:Carl Grimes ru:Карл Граймс (телесериал) fr:Carl Grimes (Série TV) da:Carl Grimes (TV-Serie) pt-br:Carl Grimes (TV) ja:カール・グライムズ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni